


Not As Easy As It Looks

by Twisted_Mind



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Power Dynamics, gotta-have-it-now sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 8th day of Christmas I give you . . . Harry trying to teach Lucius the meaning of the word "no"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Easy As It Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostxWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/gifts).



> Originally posted Dec 21st 2012 at HP Fandom as a Christmas gift. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the pretty bratty one. Sadly, I don't own the smug, overly-principled one either. So please don't sue me.

“You _can’t_ be serious.” Lucius stated, his incredulity bleeding through.   
  
Harry raised one dark eyebrow, and Lucius resented having that particular expression levelled against _him_. “Oh, but I very much am, Lucius.”   
  
The elder Malfoy took a deep breath, carefully controlling his temper before he spoke. “And what, pray tell, has prompted this particular bout of mule-headedness from you?” he asked cordially.   
  
Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Lucius, goddamn you, you will _not_ insinuate that I am being unreasonable. I’m not the one who was utterly incapable of behaving civilly.” Lucius winced (internally, of course) at his lover’s tone. Harry wasn’t about to back down.   
  
“I could make it up to you,” Lucius suggested, his voice silky.   
  
Harry merely settled his hands behind his head as he made himself more comfortable in the king-sized bed he shared with the other man. “Nope. If you can’t be in the same room with Hermione for ten minutes without slinging insults, then you don’t deserve to be fucked.”   
  
“Harry… it would be so good,” Lucius purred into the other man’s ear, “me, flat on my back while you drive into me . . . and besides,” Lucius ran a forefinger over Harry’s semi-erect cock, “I know that you want to.”   
  
To the blond’s everlasting surprise, Harry turned to him, kissed his forehead, and then smirked, saying, “Not a chance.”   
  
That was when Lucius Malfoy decided to employ all the Slytherin deviousness his superb ancestors had bred into him. Pulling the covers down, he began to lick and nibble at Harry’s skin; but while the semi became a full-fledged hard-on, Harry merely hummed contentedly. Lucius even swallowed his considerable pride to stroke his tongue over the head of Harry’s prick, but still, Harry didn’t move.   
  
Feeling put out (but he wasn’t pouting—that was unbecoming of a Malfoy), Lucius decided that if his lover wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, he would simply have to take it. Pulling the lube from the bedside drawer, Lucius slicked his fingers and reached back, sliding a finger inside himself. He grunted as he made to add the second finger—the angle was awkward, and he couldn’t go as deep as he wanted.   
  
Finally managing to adequately stretch himself—even if it wasn’t nearly as thorough a job as Harry did—Lucius decided that he was quite ready. Moving to straddle his lover’s still body, Lucius rocked his hips back, but couldn’t manage to entice Harry’s dick inside his greedy body. Huffing in annoyance—and no small amount of exasperation—he finally gave up on dignity and held his lover’s cock as he coaxed it into him. After what seemed an age, Lucius’s hips were flush with Harry’s, the whole length of him nestled inside the heat of the blond’s body. Lucius looked into his lover’s face, and saw that the brunet’s features were alight with amusement—and stubbornness.   
  
_In for a Knut, in for a Galleon,_ Lucius thought to himself, giving his hips an experimental wiggle. There were a few awkward minutes of undignified fumbling before he managed to settle into a rhythm, rocking forward and back on his hands and knees. Harry, for his part, just lied there with his hands folded behind his head smirking.   
  
Only, once Lucius began to increase the speed of his rocking motions, Harry decided to participate. Just not the way Lucius had hoped he would.   
  
“Mm, look at you—you’re such a cockslut,” Harry whispered hotly. “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen a bigger whore...look at you, fucking yourself on my cock. You’re a spoiled brat, aren’t you, unable to handle hearing the word ‘no’,” Lucius felt his cheeks heat at Harry’s words, but didn’t stop pushing himself down on that sinful appendage as he chased his pleasure. “You had to have it, and when I wouldn’t give it to you, you decided to bounce away, happily boning yourself like the slag you are. Because you _are_ a slag, aren’t you Lucius?” Lucius moaned, and Harry’s eyes glittered with perverse amusement as he watched his lover ride him enthusiastically.   
  
Lucius was getting close, but it was costing him. His legs and lungs were burning, though he was taking great heaving gulps of air. He hadn’t realized the strain he’d feel in his arms, either. All of that was driven from his mind as he heard Harry speak again. “Come on, Lucius—pump that pretty prick of yours. Come all over yourself while you slam down on me.”   
  
The elder Malfoy didn’t hesitate, squeezing himself until his knuckles turned white. Grinding down on Harry’s cock and fisting his own viciously, Lucius came all over the both of them. When he’d finally finished spraying his orgasm (and quite possibly, his brains), he slumped over Harry bonelessly, for once not caring about the mess. As he did, he felt the warmth filling him, and realized that the contractions of his inner muscles were wringing the pleasure from Harry as well.   
  
When he had enough mental capacity to speak, Lucius muttered, “That’s a lot of work,” into Harry’s shoulder.   
  
Harry chuckled, stroking his hands over the other man’s back. “I know—it’s not as easy as it looks,” he replied smugly.   
  
Lucius lied atop the Saviour, feeling dirty as his lover’s come started trickling out his arse.   
  
In the best possible way, of course. A Malfoy did everything best.   
  
  
  



End file.
